


Z Apocalypse

by ham0



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, Fifth Harmony - Freeform, Normila - Freeform, Norminah, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham0/pseuds/ham0
Summary: A funny Fifth Harmony AU where the world is overrun by zoms.Inspired by the story: Post Apocalyptic Aphrodisiac on Wattpad.(check it out it's super good)





	1. Chapter 1

Two days. Camila has been lost in the woods for two days. I mean, you can't really blame her this time, it's the freakin apocalypse.

Ever since the apocalypse started the whole world went to complete shit.  
The entire downtown Miami area was overrun by zoms, stores were robbed, houses were on fire, Camila hadn't seen a banana in days, and to top it all off, Camila's family left her.

So here we have Camila, still lost and now running away from a zom trying to eat her brains.

"Back up! Back up man!" Camila swings her bat full of nails furiously, trying to get a hit.  
Unfortunately, the clumsy genes kick in and Camila falls flat on her butt.

 

"Welp, this is when I die." Camila braces herself for the zom to rip her to shreds when she hears a 'bang!' and the zom drops dead.  
Well, more dead than it already was.

"Need some help?" A girl her age with wild blonde hair reached out her hand.  
Camila grabbed onto her while the stranger lifts her up.  
"Thanks for that man, I almost became zom chow right then." Camila breathed out.  
"No problem dude, the name is Dinah, and your's?"  
"Camila."  
Dinah nodded her head in approval. "Why don't you come with me. I've got a camp near here and we could use another set of hands."

Camila thought about her offer. On one hand, Sinu always told her stranger danger, but on the other this girl just saved her life. Plus, where else is she gonna go right?  
"Sure, yeah, thanks again."  
"Alright then, let's head back before it turns dark."

And with that Camila and her new friend made their way through the woods and toward the camp.

Yolo.


	2. Triggered

"MOTHERFUCKER." Lauren screamed as she hit a zom with her new stolen car. 

Lauren thought it would be a good idea to scroll through Matty Healy's Instagram while driving and unfortunately didn't see the zom out in the middle of the road.

"I just got this car you piece of SHIT." Lauren got out of her car and opened up the passenger door to grab her machete.

"Take this, YEET." She swung the machete down on the zom's head, popping it off his body.

"What am I gonna do now."

Her car was steaming from under the hood and didn't look fixable, so she took her belongings and started to make her way down the road to find something or someone else.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Bout time we got here."

Dinah showed Camila around the camp, introducing her to a couple of the people who lived there.

"Ok so I'm the boss around here." Dinah spoke. "we have all kinds of weapons you can use against the zoms. See anything you like?"

Camila looked at the variety of them. Two different kinds of machetes, a couple of throwing knives, a sledgehammer, and a shotgun.

"Mmm I'm gonna stick with my trusty bat here, but I could definitely use some more nails."

"Suit yourself, here's a pack." Dinah handed a box of old rusty nails to Camila. "See those guys over there? That's Luke and Ashton. They do day watch to make sure no zoms get in these walls. You will be doing night watch with me." Dinah explained.

"Cool cool. Well wait, why do we need to have day and night watches when we have walls?"

Dinah looked dramatically off into the distance, her face evident of horror and terror in her eyes. "Two reasons. One, because there could be a big herd of zoms and we need to be prepared. Two, there is a group of people that have been messing with us and stealing our supplies. We've already lost three people because of them."

"Dang that's awful." Camila sympathized.

"Yep, that's why we'll be moving into a more stable camp. I've had my eye on this school we could go, but the place is filled with zoms."

"I'm sure we could get in with the right kind of plan! Which school though?"

"Miami Palmetto, I went there before this all happened."

Camila's eyes widened. "No way! I went there too!"

"No shit! Wait a second, are you the Camila Cabello that fell in the toilet?"

"Hm nope must've been a different Camila Cabello hahaha." Camila chuckled nervously.

"Well anyways, we'll set up a plan tomorrow."

So the gang got some rest as Camila and Dinah did night watch. The sound of the crickets and the soft breeze helped them focus on a plan to break into the school.


	3. ha... GAAAYYYY

"Alright everyone listen up because I'm not saying this again." Dinah preached to her group. "Pack up everything you have and that means everything. As we all know, this is not the safest place for us anymore, so I have made the decision to move us to a school. It will not be easy getting in there but I know that we will. So grab all of your belongings because we are going now."

The group made their way down the deserted road and towards the school. Dinah was thinking of strategic ways to push through and get into that school while Camila hummed some One Direction songs. 

"I'm all yours I've got nooo control! No contROO WHAT IS THAT!" Camila pointed at what looked like a girl laying on the side of the road.

"Everyone don't move! Camila come with me!" Dinah shouted.

They ran over to where she was and saw the girl laying there with earbuds in.

"Wait she's alive?" Camila poked the girl with her bat. The girl got startled and punched Camila in the thigh.

"I BEEN SHOT!" Camila rolled on the ground holding her thigh.

The girl stood up and took out her earbuds.  
"What the hell do y'all want? I was listening to Lana Del Rey's new track."

"We thought you were dead. Do you have a group?" Dinah asked.

"Nah I've been solo since the apocalypse started. I had a car but some punk ass zom got in front of it and wrecked it. The girl said solemnly.

"Well we could use your help. Me and my group are trying to get into the school but there's a lot of zoms flooding the place."

"Well what's in it for me?"

"Seems like you like your music but you don't have anywhere to charge your phone. There's a lot of outlets in the school."

The girl didn't even have to think about it before saying yes.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Lauren."

Dinah nodded her head. "Nice, I'm Dinah and that's Camila."

Camila got up and waved. "You have a weapon right?"

"Yeah I have this old mache- woah do you have a bat with nails? It's just like the movies!" 

"Camila looked down at her hand made bat and rocked it back and forth in her hands. "Yep haha."

"You're gonna have to let me borrow that sometime."

Camila was a blushing mess by now. "Y-yeah sure thing."

Dinah saw the exchange between the two and smirked.

"Alright then, let's go kick some zom butt."


	4. The Devil's Lettuce

"Well, we're here."

The group walks up and is shocked with all the zoms that roam there. They were in the school and a couple on the football field.

"This was a mistake we should just go back." A boy said. Murmurs from the group agree.

"No, we are already here and we will fight through. Ashton, I want you to take half the group and fight every zom on the outside of the building. Me, Camila, and Lauren will go in and fight as many zoms as we can in there." Dinah spoke.

"You got it boss." Ashton led the group out and hit a zom on the way with his spiked drumsticks . 

"Ok. Are you guys ready?" Dinah asks.

The girls nod their heads as Dinah kicks the front doors open and walks in with her crowbar in hand and revolver on her hip.

They walk in and are immediately bombarded with zoms at all angles. Lauren took one out with an elbow to the chin and then a machete halfway through the guy who she knew as Austin Mahone's face. 

"Ok! We'll take a left to the South Hall!" Dinah said. "Everyone ok with tha- Lauren are you even paying attention? 

Lauren was too busy looking at Camila's butt to be focusing on anything.

"Huh what? Oh yeah, yeah sure let's do that."

They clear both hallways and head towards the cafe area.

They all run into the large cafeteria to catch their breath only to be met up with a bunch of zom cheerleaders and dancers.

"Yo! I know these guys!" Camila says.

"Enough talking and more killing!" Lauren yells.

Dinah and Lauren fight back to back while Camila fight in front of them.

"Sorry about that Ariana, you were nice." Lauren says while stabbing her in the head.

"Camila Cabello, got that swagger, all these stupid zoms 'round here don't matter." Camila sings to the tune of a Childish Gambino song.

"Oops, sorry Kylie." Dinah apologizes as she sticks a crowbar through her eye.

After they finish clearing out the cafeteria they go to grab a snack from behind the counter.

"Yay yay yay! They have bananas!" Camila squeals excitedly. "They've got so many! Best day of my life 10/10"

"It's literally the zom apocalypse and you're saying it's the best day of your life?" Dinah asks.

"Any day is a good day when bananas are involved."

 

"Hey guys, it's time to go." Lauren says, pointing at the zoms banging on the doors.

They get up and head out the doors. They fight the entire downstairs and start going upstairs only to be met with a bunch of dead zoms.

"What the hell?" Dinah says.

Then they hear a strange noise coming from the West Hallway. They run towards it and see three girls fighting off a bunch of zoms. The one in the middle finally saw the other group of girls and ran up her chainsaw again to cut the last zom in half.

"Woaaaah." The girls said in unison.

The stranger had a giant chainsaw and a mask on her face. The girl on her right had boxing gloves on with spikes in the front and the one on her left had a long sword.

"Hi there, what are y'all doin' in my base?" The girl with the chainsaw in one had and a banana in the other asked.

"Your base? We worked hard for this, it's ours." Dinah confidently stands her ground.

"I highly doubt that. We were here first so back off." The stranger said.

"Woah guys, woah let's all just simmer down a little aight?" Camila got in the middle of the two. "How about this, we get the bottom part since we worked for that and you get the upper part! How's that?"

The two leaders thought about it and both agreed that it would be fair if they got what they worked for.

"We can atleast know each others names." The girl pulled off her mask. "I'm Normani." She akes another bite of her banana. "And this is Alycia and Eliza."

"You are my spirit animal." Camila says dreamily to Normani.

"Anyways.." Dinah spoke. "I'm Dinah and this is Camila and Lauren. We have more people fighting outside."

And so the two new teams warmed up to each other and got settled where they agreed to go too. The team that was outside completed the task without any injuries.

As the sun started to fall, Lauren had a genius idea.

"Hey guys you know we worked really hard today." She said to Camila and Dinah.

"Yeah." 

"How 'bout we treat ourselves hm?"

Camila and Dinah look at each other and nod.

Lauren grabs her backpack while Dinah and Camila grab their weapons as they head outside. They walked down towards the concession stand and sat up on the bench.

Lauren reached in her bag and pulled out a baggy filled with a leafy green substance.

"LAUREN IS THAT A POT WEED!" Camila screamed.

"Yeah and chill out Camz it's not that big of a deal." Lauren said as she rolled up one and took out a lighter. Lauren inhales heavily and exhales slowly, watching the smoke escape like mist.

"Want one?"

"I deserve this." Dinah says as she grabs it from her hands and sucks in. Dinah immediately coughs as it burns her lungs.

"Hahahaha she choked!" Camila laughs.

"Oh yeah i bet you couldn't do any better." Dinah says.

"Bet accepted."

Camila took one and breathed in, not coughing.

"How did you do that?" Lauren asks.

"I may or may not have vaped before." 

"Oh so you'll vape but you freak out when weed is involved."

"It's different!"

They sat there listening to music and just enjoying themselves. 

 

That was until they were attacked.

 

"WHY IS EVERYTHING DARK!" Lauren screams.

"SOMEONE PUT A BAG OVER OUR HEADS!" Dinah yells.

They all try to kick their attackers off but it was no use when Dinah heard two bodies being dragged off and her being knocked out cold.


	5. Final

Lauren and Camila both wake up with a pounding in their head. They were in a dark, cold jail room with their hands and feet tied up to a chair blindfolded.

"That weed must have hit me hard because I just had the kinkiest dream." Lauren said.

"I don't think that was a dream Lauren." Camila said shaking.

"Oh my god, did we do it?"

"Wha- No! No you dummy we got abducted." Camila said blushing.

"Oh, hm." Lauren said disappointed.

Suddenly, their blindfolds were off and a short girl was standing in front of them.

"Ally?"

"Hi guys." Ally said. "I'm sorry we had to meet again like this but unfortunately this was the only way I could get to you guys."

Lauren rolls her eyes. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't."

"Well you're probably not wrong. See the thing is, I'm not very fond of your group leader and I needed some way of getting her attention." 

Then it clicked for Camila. "Wait a minute! You're the group leader that killed three innocent people from Dinah's group!"

"Well I didn't technically kill them. My zoms did."

"What?" They both said.

"Listen, all I wanted was to have Dinah's weapons and ammunition that's all. But she wouldn't hand any up for me or my group. So we collected some zoms and sent them over her wall." Ally shrugs.

"Dude what the heck that's not cool." Camila says.

"What's not cool is not giving me what I want!" Ally fumes. "So now, I have something that she wants, and that's you two. And she'll come up here and demand you all back and then I'll kill her." Ally says, smiling at her well thought out plan.

"Ally I know you! We were friends, we still are!" Lauren exclaimed.

"I know and like I said, I'm sorry it had to come down to this."

Ally walked out of the cell and told a guard to come and watch over them.

\--------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you like Haylor?"

Camila and the guard named Shawn were having a heated discussion about Larry Stylinson while Lauren was thinking up a plan to break out of here.

"Dude not everyone is gay, they're just two bros who happen to touch each other a lot."

"Bet! "Friends" don't look at each other that way or touch each other like that."

"Whatever." Shawn shrugs.

"Well, how did you end up here?" Camila sparks a new conversation.

"Ally found me living in some old bar and asked if I wanted to go with her group. I said sure." Shawn said sadly.

"You don't seem too pumped. How come?"

"Because she never lets me set anything on fire! I may be a bit of a pyro but think of all the ways we could get rid of zoms! Ally doesn't trust me with it though.

Camila thought about this and got an idea. "You know, my group has a whole bunch of things you can set on fire."

Shawn's eyes lit up. "You do?"

Lauren caught up to what Camila was doing. "Yeah! we have a ton of matches that we never use. If you joined our group I bet my buns DJ would let you use them."

"Really! You really think so!"

"Yep, you just gotta untie us so we can tell Dinah."

Shawn thought about it shortly before saying, "Ok!"

He untied the two girls and jumped a little out of excitement.

"This is gonna be great! I can't wai- OOF."

Lauren rubbed her knuckles while Shawn fell to the floor unconscious.

"Shit that hurt!"

"That was awesome!"

Camila grabs his keys and unlocks the cell door. They stealthily make their way out when they see their group and Ally's group discussing.

"You will return them to me now!" Dinah shouts. 

"Come and get 'em bitch."

Dinah's group was about to attack when all of a sudden Ally's group ran the other way and zoms poured through the walls.

"Have fun!" Ally yelled.

Luke was hitting zoms left and right, all the while his guitar would strum a bit, Alycia's sword sliced through several of the zoms, Eliza punched some in the head, and Normani tore through many zoms while still eating a banana.

"She's so amazing." Camila said dreamily.

"Laur! Mila!" Dinah ran up to them and bear hugged them.

"Time to go show her who she's really messing with."

The group was about to go towards the way Ally went when Lauren got another great idea.

"I have an idea!" Lauren announced. She pulled out her weed lighter and Shawn's keys.

"Oh it's about to be lit." Camila says.

The group went and unlocked the door to all the gasoline and ran to the other side of the prison to pour it everywhere.  
They ran back to the other side of the prison to then go through it and met up with Ally and her group.

"What a shame, you have no way of transportation to catch up with us! We will have fun at our new home aka the school! I can't believe you all were that stupid! Bye bye now." Ally laughs cynically.

"I'm sure we will." Lauren says and smiles back. "Everyone run NOW!" 

Lauren throws the lighter towards the car and runs back with her group into the prison.

The lighter falls at Ally's feet. "Are they serious! This is hilarious!" Then Ally notices the smell of gasoline and sees that she is standing right on it.

"Jesus take the whe-."

"KABOOOOOOMMM!"

Everything goes up in flames while Dinah's group cheered inside the prison.

"We're safe! We're finally safe!" Justin exclaimed.

"AAAHHH FUCK IT GOT ME!" Normani screamed while a zom bit her shoulder.

"NOOO!" Dinah screamed. She runs at full speed and sticks the crowbar in the zoms neck, then twisting it so its head ripped off its spine.

"You're gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok." Dinah spoke as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Dammit just put some of this banana on it."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Dinah quickly smears the banana on the wound and waits for her to become a zom, but it never happens.

"W-what? How, How did you know?" Dinah asked.

"Not sure, must be something in the banana."

"What did I say!" Camila exclaimed.

Dinah shakes her head. "This is amazing! We just found a cure!"

And so the group now found another task they will achieve. To save the whole freakin world.

 

The End.


End file.
